


Слишком поздно

by Bek_SB



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies), Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian - Fandom
Genre: Getting Back Together, Kissing, Larry's Canonical Bad Decisions, M/M, Missing Scene, Past break-up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bek_SB/pseuds/Bek_SB
Summary: Ты разрушаешь всё, к чему прикасаешься.





	Слишком поздно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933189) by [naasad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad). 



> Бета - [AlyonaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/profile)

Ларри проследил, как пещерные люди уходят следом за Тедди, а затем повернулся посмотреть на фараона в углу.

Акменра качнул головой и собрался уходить.

— Ак! — Ларри поспешил следом.

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — огрызнулся Ак. — Ты ушел.

— Да, но… — Ларри прибавил шагу и схватил его за запястье.

Акменра отдёрнул руку, внезапно нависая над Ларри во весь свой рост.

— Тебе не разрешено прикасаться к фараону!

Весь музей подозрительно замолк, только эхо крика разнеслось по залам.

— Ой-йой, — сказал Джедидайя на другом конце комнаты. — Мама и папа опять ругаются.

Ларри вздохнул.

— Можем мы поговорить наедине?

— О чём поговорить? — спросил Акменра. На его лице была заметна усталость. — Ты разрушаешь всё, к чему прикасаешься, — он провел рукой по глазам и развернулся, уходя к своему саркофагу.

И лишь на секунду обернулся:

— Каждый раз, когда ты возвращаешься, я думаю: может, ты изменился, может… я снова важен для тебя. Но каждый раз ошибаюсь. И я никогда раньше не был так разочарован, — он качнул головой. — Уже слишком поздно.

Ларри почувствовал, как разбилось его сердце, когда фараон ушел.

____________________________________________

Ларри натянул свою старую униформу и глубоко вздохнул. Скоро должна была начаться вторая ночная программа. У него едва ли была минутка для себя с тех пор, как…

— Ты вернулся.

Ларри поднял взгляд на Акменра, облокотившегося на дверной косяк.

— Да, — ответил он.

— Навсегда? — спросил Акменра.

Ларри кивнул, прицепляя фонарик на его законное место, и подошел ближе.

— Путешествие в Смитсоновский институт послужило хорошим сигналом. Я не понимал, каким придурком был раньше. Всё ещё слишком поздно?

Акменра вздохнул и положил ладонь Ларри на щёку, оставляя большой палец на горле.

— Я не знаю, — он прикусил губу и посмотрел наверх, обдумывая что-то.

Ларри подался вперед, ловя его губы своими, прикасаясь одной рукой к животу Ака.

— Ты знаешь, что это сводит меня с ума, — прошептал он, отстраняясь.

Ак закатил глаза, но хмыкнул.

— Может, еще не поздно, — сказал он, оборачивая руки вокруг шеи Ларри, играя с волосами на затылке. — Я тоже был немного придурком. Так что, может, еще и не поздно, — он потянулся за новым поцелуем, тут же подключая язык.

— Эй! — Макфи пронёсся по коридору, щелкая пальцами. — Вы! Вы двое! Вы можете миловаться в другое время. Там гости в дверях ждут! По местам! — он в нетерпении похлопал в ладоши.

Акменра вздохнул.

— Увидимся позже, — сказал он и ушёл.

Макфи фыркнул и подошел к Ларри.

— Не думал, что ты из этих. Ты же не уговорил меня его нанять просто потому, что он твой парень? Никаких любимчиков, знаешь ли. Так не пойдет.

— Что? — удивился Ларри. — Нет, нет, я… я порекомендовал его, потому что он египтянин и и выглядит похожим на все эти компьютерные изображения Акменра, которые сделали по форме его черепа и прочее. Я, эээ, я ведь присылал Вам их, те, что сделали в Кэмбридже? И, говоря объективно, он действительно хороший актёр.

— О, — сказал Макфи. — Ладно тогда. По местам.

— Ага, — ответил Ларри. — И, в любом случае, мы расставались, и сошлись вновь буквально только что, это чисто его идея, но что ж… Спасибо.

Макфи медленно кивнул.

— Ага, пожалуйста. Хотя... сделайте мне одолжение? Держите себя в рамках.

Он осуждающе указал пальцем на Ларри, а затем исчез где-то в музее.

Ларри кивнул, облизав губы. Ак всегда был на вкус как мирра — дымно, сладко и горько одновременно. Он улыбнулся и отправился вверх по лестнице. И просто не мог дождаться того, что последует дальше.


End file.
